Hainan
Founding Hainan was founded December 27 2018. The founder by the name GavrilovTheIII was on an expedition for Vietnam when his brother RafaelDaKing secretly griefed The capital’s newly built hotel and got banned from the nation. When GavrilovTheIII returned he was almost killed and fled with all of his belonging to a nearby island called Hainan. GavrilovTheIII Founded Hainan on the coast of Hainan. The city itself was named after the island of Hainan. Early History The Town Hainan was founded by two Vietnamese outlaws: GavrilovTheIII and his brother RafaelDaKing. They quickly gained The Vietnamese queens, Im_AlreadyTracer trust and forgivness in just one day. The queen gave a tributary And important gift for the future of Hainan, two sheep. After 2 days of silence the queen died of food poisening, poisonous potato. The whole nation of Vietnam fell apart and by the first day every singel town in Vietnam had declared independence, including Hainan. History The island of Hainan had three towns; Sanya, Hainan and Burek. Due to tensions from the very start, Hainan ( town) decided to declare war against both towns. The warrior RafaelDaKing slaughterd the town members untill they surrenderd. The warrior was given the Title ”Warrior of Hainan”. Hainan’s two members ransacked both towns on the island and then joined Byzantiums colony, Thailand. Farming revolution The town of Hainan started out as a farming town consisting of potato- carrot- wheat- and nether wart farms. Hainan also has some sheep. Around this time a new member joined the town by the name of Pirateboss16. He brought with him a new era of modernization and prosperity. He would play a huge role in the further development of the town. Organization reforms After an initiative from Pirateboss16 and a lot of discussion the town removed all farming land and changed it into plots that were qucikly sold the new comers. During only only a couple of days, the town went from being a small farming town with 11 chunks to a modern one with 34 chunks. It also got the rank of Large town. The look of the town became dominated by Freedom Street, ''that would come to act as the main street of the town and the hotspot for shops and businesses alike. Important people * GavrilovTheIII - Mayor and Second Lord of Hainan * Pirateboss16 - Councillor and First Lord of Hainan * RafaelDaKing - Soldier * CuteKittyWaifu - Chief Police Officea of The Independent City of Hainan * CoolHipster - Police Officer Famous Buildings and Places '''Freedom' Street The largest street in Hainan that acts as the Main Street of the town. Here you will find all sorts of different and unusual shops, the locals gather in ”kafanas” and restaurants to have a great time and spend time together. The nightlife in and around the street is something truly special and needs to be experienced. Hainan City Court Built in classic Thai architecture, with a grand entrance and prominent windows on all four sides, this is a must go for tourists. Underneath the court itself is the city jail, making transportation of convicted criminals incredibly easy. Category:Towns